The Hidden Key
by Ellasmere
Summary: Gill / OC / Luke Romance - Ella is the new pretty face in Harmonica Town and works at the Town Hall as a Teacher. Gill and Ella constantly bicker over who is right and who is wrong. What if they have feelings for each other? What about her friend, Luke?


Harmonica Town. It was a rather interesting name for a town. I put my book down and stared at the blue expanse that was the ocean. It was quite scary looking, as the moon was obscured by the dark smoky clouds that filled the night sky. The waves rocked the boat like a cradle. A smoke ring appeared beside me, it was Pascal the captain of the ship. He had thick white side burns and a fancy white cap that matched the rest of his sailors' uniform.

"Darlin' may I suggest you head below deck? A storm is coming our way and we don't want your pretty face to get thrown overboard, now do we?" Pascal peered out from under his cap and smiled as he pinched his pipe between his teeth.

"Oh, of course, I'm going to lay my head down. Could you tell me when we arrive?"

"Can do." He smiled again and headed back up the stairs towards the wheel. I made my way to the dark entrance way that I figured must be the entrance to the cabins. The darkness was somewhat ominous as I made my way through. My room was the second on the left; the lights were out as a safety precaution so I guided myself by running my fingertips along the walls. I made my way into my room and patted at random objects in front of my body to find my bed. There it was the soft wool of the afghan clarified that it was the bed. I quickly stripped into just my white blouse and scrambled into my bed before the chill of the room could creep into my skin and leave goose bumps. The cold chill of the unused blankets against my warm skin was refreshing as my body heat clung to the blankets. There was nothing like the feeling of crawling into a cozy bed. I curled my legs into my chest and listened to the croaking of the ship as it swayed. I yawned and tugged the blanket closer as sleep clawed at my eyes. I would soon be in Harmonica Town and start my new life as a teacher.

A cold claw wrapped around my entire body in a matter of a heartbeat. It shocked my body and my eyes ripped open. I tumbled and rolled in the water as water was sucked into my lungs in a silent scream. I was disorientated as I couldn't tell where the surface was. My body rolled as the waves threw my body around. Pain radiated throughout my body and I fell back into my slumber.

Pain stirred in my head like a heartbeat. My eyes croaked open and my entire body ached as I looked up. The lights burned my freshly opened eyes. I groaned and closed them quickly.

"Sweetie, lie your head back down. Your body has been through a lot." She sounded older as her voice croaked in a gentle way like an old woman. She pushed my forehead back down and adjusted the covers that there layered upon my body. I closed my aching eyes and drifted into the dark fuzz that clouded my head.

It smelled like soup, tomato soup and my stomach ached for it. I opened my eyes again and found that it wasn't as difficult anymore. I stretched my body out from under the covers and then sat up. My head felt a little woozy but I could still get up. The room was very neat and tidy. My bed was layered with a multitude of what looked like hand woven blankets. The room was very quaint and everything in it was made of the same kind of wood. The smell intensified in my nose and my stomach groaned once again. I made my way to the door, the first obstacle. It wasn't too difficult, but now it was time for the stairs. Barefoot, I took each step one at a time, my movements wobbly from my dozy state. A man with a blue sweater vest was sitting in a booth by himself with a tea in one hand and a book in another. Beside him was the steaming bowl of delicious smelling tomato soup. My stomach made another groan which caused the blonde headed man to look up and in my direction.

He looked shocked and his face turned a light pinkish colour as he averted my eyes, "I assume you are the new teacher, Ellasmere Maerie. My name is Gill Hamilton, I am the Mayors son." He then looked at me, and made firm eye contact. I nodded, "Yes, it is nice to meet you." I made my way over to his booth to shake his hand. His face turned a darker shade of pink, "Um… I am going to request we finish the formalities some other time… when you are…um… proper." He looked away once again. I looked down at myself, of course. I was only clothed in a long, fitting blouse that just barely covered my black underwear.

I felt my own cheeks flush. I dashed up the stairs and quickly closed the door behind me. This was going to be interesting...


End file.
